


Reunion of Heaven and Earth

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Healed gems, antenna fondling, little lovers, tiny gems, tiny houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: The healed gems who were once the Heaven Beetle and the Earth Beetle settle into a place familiar to one of them on Earth and catch up on lost time.





	Reunion of Heaven and Earth

**Author's Note:**

> You know those beetles that showed up way back in Season one, and how their tiny healed forms were on top of a random healed Quartz soldier in the fountain? Those are the gems I'm talking about.

>The gems that had formally been the Heaven Beetle and the Earth Beetle held hands as they walked into the tiny temple that had been carefully transported from the top of the Sky Spire to a hidden corner near Steven's beach house. The small yellow gem gasped in awe as she saw the interior was intact, her furniture and other possessions all present and accounted for.   
>The small grey gem looked around at her love's home, a sad smile on her face. "It's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you are Heaven. I wish I could show you what I created."  
>Heaven gently caressed her love's cheek. "It's okay Earth, Garnet will get it for you after the other healed gems get adjusted. We'll have both our places soon, and then we can create a new home out of both, together."  
>Earth kissed her love's golden cheek and began running a hand through the gem's short green hair. Heaven's pale antennas twitched as she felt her love's hand on her head.   
>"I know you're right Heaven, but the wait is still torture." the grey gem glanced over to the bright yellow bed, smiling mischievously. "Maybe we can find a fun way to pass the time?"  
>Heaven smiled coyly as she followed Earth's gaze towards the bed. "Feeling a bit naughty are you?" Heaven reached up and gently stroked one of Earth's dark grey antennas. Earth's body shivered in anticipation.  
>Earth pulled away from Heaven long enough to phase her dark grey dress off of her form. A light grey blush spread across her cheeks as she stood nude before her love for the first time in five thousand years, her tiny grey breasts displayed prominently, dark grey nipples stiffening as the cool air touched her body.   
>Heaven smiled and blushed a light green before she phased her yellow dress off of her form, her yellow breasts slightly larger than Earth's, her white nipples also stiffening under the touch of the cool air.  
>The pair walked over to the bed and sat upon it, the cool sheets sending a shiver up both of their bodies as they sat their naked bottoms upon the bed. The two gems stroked each other's cheeks before they pressed their lips together.   
>Their tongues danced around each other as the pair's hands began to glide over the other's body. Earth settled on starting with her love's breasts, gently caressing the soft flesh, running her thumbs across both white nipples.   
>Heaven began her touches by reaching up towards her love's head, grasping the antennas that rested there and gently stroking both simultaneously.   
>The body's of both gems twitched as pleasure began the course through their bodies. Their pussies began to drip with anticipation as both gems switched, Heaven now focusing on Earth's breasts, running her thumbs across the dark grey nipples, while Earth reached up to stroke Heaven's pale yellow antennas, running her fingers along the length of both.   
>The pair broke away from their kiss, both letting out a moan as their tongues unwrapped from each other, saliva dripping from their tongues and running from the corners of their mouths.   
>Earth spoke up first, resting her left hand gently upon her love's right cheek. "A-are you ready, my love?"  
>Heaven giggled before mirroring Earth's gesture. "For you, I'm always ready."  
>Earth nodded before she laid upon her side, head resting towards the foot of the bed. Heaven in turn laid on her side and placed her head at the head of the bed.  
>Earth began to gently caress her love's inner thighs slowly, spreading the legs further apart to give her enough room to work.  
>A wave of pleasure coursed through Earth's body as she felt Heaven begin, Heaven ran her fingers along her love's moistening dark grey pussy lips, spreading them to reveal a light grey interior, dripping with anticipation.   
>Heaven licked her lips once before she placed her mouth upon her love's pussy, flicking her love's clit with her tongue before she began using it to lick between her love's folds, her yellow tongue caressing the inner walls of Earth's pussy.  
>Earth bit her bottom lip and moaned lightly before she started in on Heaven's pussy, a drive to make her love feel as good as she was filling her body. Earth swirled her tongue along Heaven's light yellow clit, circling it a few times before she used her tongue to spread Heaven's folds, her grey tongue delving deep within Heaven's pussy.  
>Both gems could feel the pleasure building within their bodies, driving them both to delve deeper into their partner's pussy with their tongues. The inner walls of both gems began tightening around the tongues as they licked deeper, swirling their tongues to caress every last part of the inner walls as they both delved deeper. The antennas on their heads began to twitch faster as the pair increased the speed of their tongue flicks, juices already running down both of their thighs.   
>Heaven's body shook in pleasure first as she felt herself cum, a pleasant sensation flooding her body, her juices squirting out and covering Earth's mouth. Earth eagerly licked her love's cum from around her pussy and around her own mouth, savoring the taste of Heaven's fluids.  
>Earth moaned as Heaven gave one final push with her tongue, Earth's own juices squirting out to cover the yellow gem's mouth as her body shook with pleasure, a sensation of satisfaction coursing through her. Heaven gently wiped the fluids off from around her love's pussy and off of her own mouth with her fingers before she licked them with satisfaction.  
>"That was amazing." Earth sighed as she re-positioned her body, bringing her face back in line with Heaven's, allowing her to stare into her love's green eyes. "I missed this. I love you Heaven."  
>"I love you too Earth." Heaven planted a soft kiss upon her love's lips. The pair pulled their bodies closer together, their legs intertwined as their breasts pressed against each other. Earth reached down for the spare sheet and brought it over their cuddling naked forms.   
>Heaven and Earth both sighed in content as they cuddled under the covers before dozing off. They were happy they were finally reunited in their proper forms.


End file.
